


Goodbye, My Love

by vogue91



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Crack, Gen, Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Too little sense to deserve a proper summary.





	Goodbye, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a few years ago, when I realized I missed only Wataru in my LJ's tags, and felt sorry for him.   
> AND IT MAKES NO SENSE AT ALL.   
> And there are a few inside jokes.   
> And I'm so sorry, Yokoo-san.

Wataru was tired that night. Incredibly so.

And also in an incredibly foul mood.

Kitayama kept complaining about the way he did the cleaning at his house, and had been threatening for a while to reduce his already ridiculous salary; Yokoo wasn’t much concerned about it, because Mitsu’s threat were never serious, and yet he had started wondering how he would’ve made ends meet if he would’ve ended up without that little income.

He sighed, getting inside his house and slamming the door behind his back.

Perhaps, he told himself, it was time to ask Nikaido for a raise.

And if he wasn’t willing to help – it wasn’t like Takashi’s economic situation was much better than his – let him draw that damn mole on his own.

He looked miserably at the kitchen, trying to find the will to fix something to eat; but he gave up right away, because he knew that all he wanted was to lay down on his bed, rest, and enjoying some of his free time with the only one who was able to understand him.

He went to the bedroom, sitting on the mattress and brushing lightly the white sheet.

He smiled: it was unstained, lacking any signs of wear from time, any shadow in its colour.

Of course, the new laundry detergent he had found was a noticeable expense, but he had told himself that it was completely worth it. He would’ve done anything for that sheet, even go bankrupt if it was necessary.

He laid down, starting to move his hand on the soft fabric in a more languid way, smiling.

He felt so good, at these times. As if he had no worries, no problems at all. As if he could hole himself inside that room forever, never having to get out again and facing his routine, made only of people that didn’t understand him, that were never going to fully get him.

Unlike it.

He felt himself being wrapped, and as always he relished that smooth feeling on his skin, that soft embrace, almost sensual, closing his eyes and savouring each of the moments spent with him, each moment in which he was wrapped in that lustful vice, when he felt his senses abandoning to the pleasure that only the sheet was able to give him.

It all happened in the blink of an eye.

One of the corners wrapped around his throat, tightening its hold.

He brought his hands on it, trying to undo it, and surrendering soon to the fact that it was impossible.

“W-why?” he murmured, feeling his eyes starting to water.

After all he had done, after all he had sacrificed...

He thought back at the day they had met, in that home equipment store, he remembered how it had been love at first sight, how he had brought it home, swearing to care for it forever.

When a tear had opened in the fabric, and he had felt on the verge of despair, trying to fix it the best he could, avoiding to make it suffer too much during the delicate operation.

It had all been a waste.

While he felt his life slipping away, he caressed lightly the sheet under him, regretting the fact that his love hadn’t been enough to make it happy, because he had brought it to such a cruel gesture.

He closed his eyes, forever, saying goodbye to his killer. To the only love of his life.


End file.
